Lem
Born a slave to human nobles in a land corrupted by devils, Lem was blessed with a quick wit that earned him easy work as an entertainer. He managed to escape from bondage, but he had to leave friends and family behind. Now he fights to ensure that no one else has to bear the burdens that weigh upon his memory. His greatest weapons are his easy laugh, his repertoire of inspirational music and tales, and—when need be—his quick blade. Traits Rise of the Runelords Skills Show/Hide table Role Powers Show/Hide table Charlatan Through guile and magic, these charming deceivers play on the hopes and desires of their marks as cannily as on any instrument. Show/Hide table Virtuoso These experienced performers number among the greatest masters of their chosen art forms, transforming performances into forces capable of inspiring armies or crushing dreams. Show/Hide table Cards List Show/Hide table Note: Lem is the Owner of the card Silver Flute, and may thus start with it in his starting deck instead of a listed card of that type, even though it does not have the Basic trait. Skull & Shackles Skills Show/Hide table Role Powers Show/Hide table Freebooter Freebooters jump from ship to ship, unfettered by any crew. Show/Hide table Sea Singer Sea singers keep up a crew's morale with a variety of chanties. Show/Hide table Cards List Show/Hide table Note: Lem is the Owner of the card Silver Flute, and may thus start with it in his starting deck instead of a listed card of that type, even though it does not have the Basic trait. Bard Class Deck Skills Show/Hide table Role Powers Show/Hide table Tent Preacher Riding the circuit around Golarion, tent preachers can fire up a crowd with the power of old-time religion. Show/Hide table Arcane Tinkerer Dabblers in magic, arcane tinkerers glean power from books they find. Show/Hide table Cards List Show/Hide table *The official Bard Class Deck tier 1 pregen usable in Organized Play, found on Paizo forums http://paizo.com/threads/rzs2t6u6&page=last?PFSACG-PreGens-for-Class-Deck-Characters link. Note: Lem is the Owner of the card Silver Flute, and may thus start with it in his starting deck instead of a listed card of that type, even though it does not have the Basic trait. Core Set A'' silver-tongued adherent of the love goddess Shelyn, Lem weaves anthems to obscure his dark past. Having escaped slavery in Cheliax, he now frequents Varisia's guilds and taverns seeking companions he can accompany. If his stirring music can't save the day, his swift sword will. '' Skills Show/Hide table Role Powers Show/Hide table Busker From time to time, even the richest of us must sing for our supper. Show/Hide table Poet Laureate But speak these humble words, and they will echo forever. Show/Hide table Cards List Show/Hide table *'Note': Lem is the Owner of the card Silver Flute, and may thus start with it in his starting deck instead of a listed card of that type, even though it does not have the Basic trait. Category:Character Category:Male trait Category:Halfling trait Category:Bard trait